etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon
Dragon, known as Kaminari to Tomo ni Arawareru Mono (雷鳴と共に現る者, roughly translated as "He who appears with thunder") in Japan, and Tiamat in certain European translations, is a long, three-eyed draconic serpent that enjoys soaring stormy skies. It has four clawed legs that it probably only uses to attack, as its body is always levitating. It also sports long, red whiskers, a pair of blade-like horns, and a trident-like tail, all of these most likely used to capture and control lightning. Its breath becomes a rampaging storm of powerful lightning that steals the life of whoever it strikes; its third eye may cast a powerful curse as well. It is one of the three elemental dragons; usually regarded as the easiest to handle, but still powerful enough to mop the floor with overconfident parties. Its battle theme is usually Scatter About, the exception being the first game, and can only be fought after getting the first ending. The Dragon is the only one of the trio that is not particular on its chosen habitat. However, it seems to prefer ruins as it inhabits both the deepest level of the Lost Shinjuku and an abandoned portion of the Petal Bridge. Dragon (Etrian Odyssey) The Dragon '''can be found on 25F in the place where you fight Etreant, some quests have to be cleared to fight him as for you have to reach the postgame and beat Etreant in order to face this boss, as he is the volt-elemental dragon, he has an attack with his element, which can kill your party if not well defended, to avoid this, use Antivolt at least lvl 5 to completely parry this attack, he can debuff the party too if you were buffed. His "rare drop" is the Volt Scale, tough it has no requirement to get it, but it has a very low drop chance. '''Skills *Voltage: Deals high volt-elemental damage to all the party, antivolt is the way to avoid this attack. *Curse: Debuffs your party* *Shield: Dragon's defense increase.* Related Monsters *Wyrm *Drake Dragon (Etrian Odyssey II) Dragon later reappears on Etrian Odyssey 2, with now more attacks and much less HP than in Etrian Odyssey, now he is more troublesome, with HP absorb skills and inflicts terror which leaves your party members to waste a turn, tough he is still the most easy of the three, it can be found on 17F in the 4th stratum (Petal Bridge), in order to fight him, a quest must be accepted in order to battle him (tough, in another quest, you can fight it earlier if well prepared, but not in the 4th stratum). His rare drop is obtained if you kill it with volt damage. Skills *Voltage: Deals very high volt-elemental damage to the party, antivolt can completely parry it at high levels- *Curse: Deals very high damage to one party member as if steals his HP, half of the damage is the HP absorbed. *Blow: Deals medium damage to all the party, inflicts terror. *Fury: Raises Dragon's strength. Related Monsters *Wyrm *Drake Dragon (Etrian Odyssey III) Dragon later reappears on Etrian Odyssey 3, with more attacks and it is much more difficult to beat, with some status ailments and it can now OHKO if you are buffed as it debuffs too, it can absorb HP and now he inflicts paralyze, not terror, as now he can make your defense decrease, which gives less chance to survive his attacks. Skills *Voltage: deals very high volt-elemental damage to all the party (it can deal above 1000+ or maybe less), antivolt at MAX is the way to parry this attack completely. Also it uses it on turns that are multiples of 5 (1, 5, 10, 15, etc. But maybe it can do another attack in that turns). *Corrupt: Removes party buffs and it can OHKO or maybe curse. *Curse: Deals high damage to a party member and sucks HP, the damage dealed is the HP absorbed x2 and it has a chance to curse. *Fangs: Deals medium damage to the party and decreases defense. *Blow: Deals high damage to all the party, it can paralyze Drops In order to obtain the Dragon conditional drop, the Thunder Horn, you have to kill it with volt damage Related Monsters *Wyrm *Drake Storm Emperor (Etrian Odyssey IV) The Storm Emperor can be fought in the Scarlet Pillars after beating the final boss, completing the quest Lady and the Dragon and accepting the quest Battle Against the Storm Tactics The Storm Emperor attacks with many area of effect moves that can easily wipe your entire party if you come unprepared. He will always attack with Volt Breath on the first turn. The damage on Volt Breath can easily wipe your party; however, eating the Black Diamond (Plant) that is found near, using a Runemaster's Volt Rune, and carrying a Volt Charm will bring the damage down to single digits. The rest of his moves are still immensely powerful, and are highly likely to kill your party members. Getting off an Arm bind will greatly increase your odds of survival. The swiftest way to defeat the boss is to use heavy amounts of Flame elemental damage. You may be tempted to use a Runemaster's Flame Rune, but know that doing so will lose your resistance to his Volt Breath. Imperials are very good at piling on tons of Elemental damage, as is the Runemaster. Item Drops In order to get the Charged Horn, you must defeat the Dragon with a volt based attack. *Thunder Scale **??? **??? ***??? *Charged Horn **??? **30,000 en ***Defeat Storm Emperor with volt based damage. Prevents his standard drop. ***Unlocks Genmou, a powerful club with 6 forge slots. Related Monsters *Great Dragon *Blizzard King *Fallen One Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey II Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses Category:Redirected Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters